


午安与晚安

by tufff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 有口交手淫提及，异国恋小情侣的phone sex，写到最后被自己甜到了，他俩好甜5555555很主动有点骚的黏人精阿彻x一如既往傲娇又害羞的岩岩
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 25





	午安与晚安

岩泉直到晚上熄灯上了床才有空看一下手机。

【您有13条未读消息】

想也知道都是谁发的，这个黏人精。岩泉划开手机，开始无奈地一条条看消息。

笨蛋川：小岩晚课下课了吗？  
笨蛋川：看来应该是没有哦呜呜  
笨蛋川：[自拍]  
笨蛋川：今天的及川先生也是一样地帅气！  
笨蛋川：我想看小岩的自拍

笨蛋川：我今天练会了跳飘球✧  
笨蛋川：[推特链接]  
笨蛋川：哈哈哈哈哈这个也太好笑了  
笨蛋川：小岩晚上回来会不会肚子饿呀  
笨蛋川：我中午吃了很好吃的饺子哦  
笨蛋川：[饺子图1]  
笨蛋川：[饺子图2]  
笨蛋川：小岩看了会更饿吗，可是日本已经这么晚没东西吃了呢

这个笨蛋。要不是他在阿根廷我肯定揍他了，岩泉心想。

【新消息】  
笨蛋川：都十二点多了小岩还没有休息吗呜呜呜  
笨蛋川：小岩的脑子不太聪明不要太过努力哦，这样反而会更累的

岩泉：你才脑子不聪明啊喂

笨蛋川：小岩终于理我了！我们视频吧视频吧

岩泉：才不要

笨蛋川：等了这么久小岩才理我，也不和我视频，小岩上了大学就不要高中学历的及川先生了呜呜呜

岩泉：你是笨蛋吗

笨蛋川：是呀，毕竟小岩都把我备注改成了笨蛋川，我知道哦  
笨蛋川：那打电话好不好？

岩泉：这么晚了，不要，再说我房间隔音效果不好

笨蛋川：小岩可以不说话，听我说话就好了  
笨蛋川：小岩对我一点都不好呜呜呜

岩泉：……  
岩泉：我插一下耳机

岩泉缩在冬天的被窝里，插上了耳机，接通了及川的跨越字面意义上所谓半个地球的电话。

“小岩——”熟悉的轻浮又甜蜜的语调。

岩泉轻敲了话筒旁边，这是他们曾经的约定，小时候玩耍时定下的暗号，表示自己听到了。

“小岩是不是上床了，我也在午休。”

岩泉听到对面布料摩擦的声音，及川似乎翻了个身，听筒里又传来他的嚎叫：“啊，好想和小岩做爱啊——”

“咳咳……”岩泉被惊到呛住，闷热的被窝里温度似乎更高了。这个混蛋川。

“小岩最近有自己弄吗？”

“唔，想也知道小岩不会说，可是我最近都没有，想小岩想得憋了好久。”

“小岩明天早上有课吗？”

“没有，你想干嘛？”岩泉警惕地问道。

“那——小岩要负责，明明说好不说话的，结果小岩还是说话了，我一听到小岩的声音就硬得不行了。”及川一转平时放浪轻浮的语调，富有磁性的声音撩得岩泉耳朵痒痒的。

“这关我什么事啊，你自己的事自己负责。”岩泉觉得自己现在还没把手机丢掉真是出于对及川最大限度的忍耐了。

“小岩现在一定脸特别特别红吧？想要这样红着脸的小岩为我口交，及川先生会对小岩温柔的。”

“还是小岩想要及川先生为你舔呢，我还记得第一次帮小岩口的时候小岩一下子就射在我嘴里了。”

***

虽然嘴上说着不要，岩泉还是不可抑制地想起高一时期男同学中流传着黄片，及川跟着他们看了一眼就兴冲冲地拉着岩泉去厕所试验。

岩泉当时只觉得两个人间的关系有些隐隐约约的暧昧，其他好兄弟也会这样做吗，他被及川拉下裤子握住性器时闪过这样的念头。

但两人那时都正是青春期血气方刚的思春少年（实际上现在也是）。岩泉不知为何，明明刚刚和男生们围着看av时并没有什么感觉，但看到及川蹲在他两腿之间，脸正对着那处仰望着他时，他的性器却不受控制地勃起。

及川很好看，哪怕是最讨厌他的人也不得不承认。他的好看微妙地介于漂亮和帅气之间，帅气到足以让一大群女生围着他转、让一些男生嫉妒；漂亮到即使男生中也有无法抵抗及川魅力的人。他曾经看过有高年级的学长向才入学不久的及川表白，及川只是稍微愣了一下，便带上他和往常一样的营业笑容拒绝了

而此时这张平时挂着面具笑容其实拒人千里的脸就在自己腿间。

“小岩的这里和你的脸一样红得可爱。”

及川一只手勾起了自己棕色的碎发，将其别在耳后，另一手握住了岩泉的性器，他的手白皙且骨节分明，显得有力又性感。及川低下头用薄唇含住了岩泉的性器，平时他的嘴只会吐出讨人厌的轻浮话语，现在却被自己的那处塞得满满的，一想到这个，岩泉的下身也忍不住胀大。

平心而论及川的技巧很差，虽然岩泉从没有过其他体验，也知道时不时用牙齿磕碰到自己敏感部位的及川不能算技巧好。毕竟他们都是彼此的第一次。

尽管如此，及川因为被自己性器插入而润红的嘴、泛着绯色的脸颊还是让岩泉激动不已，只一晃神，他便匆匆在及川的嘴里结束了自己的第一次。

及川被呛到了，抱怨着小岩突然射在他嘴里也不先说一下。岩泉理亏，红着脸穿上了裤子替他去买饮料漱口。

室内的男生们还在围着看片子，两人在活动室的走廊上吹着风，岩泉企图让外面的微风让自己脸上的温度迅速降下来。

“小岩真是可爱，下次我想要可爱的脸红小岩帮我那个。”

岩泉脸上的温度不降反升，眼神不由自主地扫过及川握着饮料瓶的葱根一样的手指，鬼使神差地说了句好。

***

“明明你第一次的时候也很快好吧。”尽管被及川说中了，岩泉还是红着脸反驳。

“可是我起码比小岩久呀，再说了，明明是小岩红着脸的样子太可爱了我才会忍不住的。”

“总说男的可爱算什么啊。”

“因为小岩是真的很可爱呀，当初为我口交时候那副稚嫩的样子现在想到了下面还会硬哦。”

“小岩其实还很喜欢及川先生帮你用手弄是不是，我发现了。小岩对我的手有不为人知的变态嗜好。”

“才没有啊。”

“说这话的时候也许小岩不脸红会比较有说服力哦。”

岩泉反射性地摸了摸自己的脸颊，温度热得发烫。他从被窝里钻出来，用手在自己脸边扇着风。

“小岩闭上眼，摸摸自己的下面。”及川的声音变得温柔又沉稳正经，虽然内容完全不正经。

“想象一下是我在摸小岩的肉棒，小岩很喜欢我的手吧。”

岩泉鬼迷心窍似的听从着闭上了眼睛，抚慰着自己下身已经完全硬挺的那处。

“小岩会想我的肉棒吗？一个人在部活更衣室的时候有没有想过和我靠在一起撸？”及川褪去了浮气外衣的声线如同华丽的低沉大提琴，让岩泉连耳朵都泛起了绯色。

高中的场景与大学的更衣室重合在一起，岩泉忍不住幻想着和及川在大学排球部更衣室两人偷偷摸摸互相抚慰的样子。

狭小的更衣室隔间里，自己的那处和及川的那处相互抵着摩擦，让及川用他修长有力的手指握在一起撸动。

“嗯哼……”及川轻声的喘息在电话另一头响起，像一根羽毛一样撩在岩泉心底。

“这时候的小岩总会兴奋得全身都泛红。我把小岩压在墙上，一边亲你涨红的脖子，一边手上继续抚摸着小岩的肉棒。”

“我想听小岩的声音，想听小岩叫出来。”

“可是舍友……”

“没事的，这么晚了舍友一定睡了，小岩小声一点叫就行了。”及川像个勾引人心的恶魔，一步步引导岩泉走向他设好的陷阱，“听不到小岩的声音我射不出来呜。”还是会示弱装可怜的那种。

恐怕撒旦遇到了他，都要钦佩于他引人堕落的能力。

“嗯……”岩泉试着发出生涩的叫床声，他平时做爱从不说话，只是低声喘息，“及川……混蛋川……”

“小岩……”及川那头的呼吸频率越来越快，岩泉也忍不住跟着他加快了手上的节奏。

“小岩，和我一起。”

“啊——”终于，发泄出来的喘息同时在电话两边响起，两人同时达到了高潮。

“小岩！最喜欢你了！”及川终于释放了憋了一周的欲望，兴奋地在床上翻来滚去，“好想见你哦……”

“圣诞节不是快到了吗，傻瓜，你也很快回日本了。”岩泉哄着这个最喜欢向他撒娇的大男孩。

“还要等一个月……”

“那你要怎么样啊？”

“小岩亲我一口，对着话筒mua你会吧？”

“谁不会啊，那，那就一下，”岩泉的心跳得砰砰快，有什么填满内心的情感似乎快要满溢出来了，“mua。”

“muamuamua——，我要亲小岩很多下！太好了，我把这段都录下来了哦，以后小岩要是没空可怜的及川桑就只能一个人听着这个撸了。”

“笨蛋川，这种羞耻的东西你也要录吗。”

“明明是小岩自己要亲我的，小岩快睡吧，那边应该快一点了吧。”及川压不住自己疯狂上扬的嘴角和仿佛在跳舞的心情，“我陪小岩一起睡哦，你睡觉我午睡。”

“嗯，午安，阿彻。”

“晚安，阿一。”


End file.
